The Crismon Spider The Beginning
by Ican'tseeforIamblind
Summary: Life is hard that's a know fact. But it's even harder when you fight crime, are begin chased by the avengers and have to keep your secrect identity from the public but also your own bother. Who so happens to be spider man. Welcome to life of Amber Parker better know as the Crismon Spider. Enjoy the ride!
1. Chapter 1

_I adopted this lovely story from Revenge77 and I'm super excited. This is my first fanfic and I do need a Beta-reader. Please enjoy the story and sorry it's a little short this time but it will be longer in later chapters. Also it will be update maybe every two weeks so look forward to that. This story will not be the same as Revenge and it will probably b less funny. If that's a problem. You should get over it. :p I will be using some of the facts and personality traits for Amber but new author and a new story. Okay I think that's it... Well bye! Any comments or concerns feel free to PM me. :D _

...(line break )...

She was failing and I knew there was nothing she could do about it I jumped down and used the last of my web fluid to bring her into my arms. Then we were falling together, like it should be. I tried my best to protect her but she never listens to me. She always acts before she thinks and I guess that were we differ. I turned us around so that I would hit the ground first instead of her. Hoping that ,maybe, if I took all the impact that would protect her. It was a silly thing to think but that's all I could hold on to. As I was falling, I realized how much I hate the people that put us in the situation and that I was going to lose the last of my family. All I could do is hope…hope someone would save us in time.

But I'm guessing your confused and don't understand what's going on. Well let me break it down. I'm Peter Parker a.k.a Your friendly neighborhood Spider-man and the lovely lady in my arms is my younger sister Amber Parker a.k.a Crimson Spider or Spider-women. Which by the way I, don't approve of because of this situation right now. Only she could mange to piss off a crazy god and get thrown of a fifty story building. Then have the nerve to steal the last of my wed fluid that I spent hours making. Now I can't even save us but I guess that what happens we you have sibling. Sometimes I wish I was a only child. Don't get all judgmental a guy can dream especially because the reality is that I'm about to die. But I guess our family just cursed. Well that's all the time we have for our play by play. I still got a little more falling to do and it seems it may go one for awhile. So, while I fall I think going to the beginning of the story may help you. But just remember that for once this isn't my story but my little sisters.


	2. The rain drops on her eyes

**I said two weeks which turn into three weeks my bad. But I feel like their story should go in order. So, This is not a filler chapter but is apart of the story. Well that's it cause I hate authors notes :p**

It started with the babysitter driving in the rain as Peter and Amber were fighting in the back. They had got a stuff zebra from the zoo and babysitter thought that they could share. But a five year old and four year old sharing a toy was impossible! They were basically ripping the head of the zebra. Rain that was once a drizzle turned into pouring. The intensity of the rain was matching the pace of their argument.

"It's my turn to play with it!" yelled Amber while pulling on the head.

"No I just got it.." Peter pouted and pulled harder on the body.

The babysitter was trying to defuse the situation by the old

" If you can't share nobody gets it." She then tried to take the toy from them and at the same time concentrating on the road. This then turned into a tug-a-war between the babysitter and the kids who refused to let go.

_**Smack! **_

Silence was all there was.

Amber saw the blurry images and could only hear ringing like church bells . Voices that sound like they were underwater. She felt someone shaking her body screaming her name

"Amber! Amber…Amber" over and over again . She could feel the blood hit her face over and over again. It's was like she was playing hide and seek with her bother and it was her turn to hide.


	3. Can you fix me cause I

Hey guys! It's been a long time I know but I been working really hard on this chapter which is told in the point of view of Peter. This is actually a two to three part chapter so there's going to be more. These chapters is were protective big bother Peyer comes from. That's all I have to say bye :)!

Peter woke up out if coma after six months. Peter was completely zoning out. He looked around the room and saw his sister in the bed next to him. She had a tube down her throat and she was pale. She had dark bag under her eyes. After awhile he couldn't look anymore. Then his eyes feel to the table between them. The zebra they were fighting over was sitting there. The body was torn in half an eye was missing and the head was basically falling off. He wondering why it was there but the question left his mind as soon as it entered. He tried moving his legs but they wouldn't budge. His hands wouldn't move either and he tried talking but only muffle sounds came out. That's when he realized he had a tube stuck in his throat and he was trying not to panic. He tried to move his hands again to try and get the tube out but they wouldn't budge. A nurse walk and went to his sister. He watch as they open up her eye lids and shine a light in them. They were looking for a react which, gave him hope. That she would wake up like he did and they could go through the process together. As hope was building up in his chest and he waited. There was a pause in his thinking as he watch her do all the test. Each time there was no reaction his hope and his heart die little by little. The nurse who, deem the patient as unresponsive, walk over to him to do the same test. The nurse grab his chart off his bed and check his injuries first. She then went to look in his eyes and notice they weren't close. In fact his eyes were looking directly into hers and a coma patient doesn't look at you, do they? The nurse thought about for a minute and then decided the answer was a no. So, that meant he was out of coma and that she probably should go get the doctor. Peter grab her attention by trying try to talk again .

"Oh! Your tube, I forgot about that! Sorry, let me just get it out," she untapped the sides and took out his tube "There you go! I wouldn't try to talk to much. I need to do something..Oh! The doctor..right! Okay I'll be right back with the doctor."

Peter watch as she left and tried to test his voice. He saw his aunt May and uncle Ben walk in.

"A-a-unt," his voice was just a whisper in-till it gave out.

Aunt May heard him and her eyes became glassy as she ran to his side. She hug h and gave him lots of kisses.

"I thought I never hear your voice again," tears feel down her face " I thought you had join my sister and her husband!"

Peter want to wrap his arms around her and let her know everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't and angry started to build in his chest. The doctor walked in and asked him question which he tried to answer all the question he could. The doctor said he would need intense physical and mental therapy. His uncle Ben and aunt May agreed to it and it was deiced he would start next Monday.

When that Monday rolled around they started him with hand therapy, then they tried to make him walk. Which lead to him falling as soon as he got out the bed and when he was only three steps away from the door. After that they sent him to the therapist were she tried to get him to talk about his feelings. Which he did but therapist wasn't really understanding what he was saying. After an hour long of that, he was went back to his room. It kept repeating in a circle in-till he could move his hands without shaking. He was so happy but he still couldn't walk more than ten steps. He look at his sister again and was wondering why they haven't moved him yet. Looking at his sister everyday that had no life in her made him depressed. His eyes went to the zebra that aunt was going to fix. A part of him want to burn the thing but another part want to keep it. So, he finally deiced to fix it and think what to do with it afterwards.


	4. The time as come

Authors note: Sorry it took so long but I've been extremely busy and dealing with some personal stuff. But I have an update and I plan on updating this story for the next couple of days! So, please read an review and ask me as many questions as your heart desires. I will answer all of the if you ask! Well bye and I hope you enjoyed

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Peter had finally finished fixing the zebra. It only took six lessons from aunt May, four pricked fingers and seven rolls of string. The process he would say was very painful and he was hoping his sister would woken up. So, he could give her the zebra and make her a smile. But she was still sleeping and Peter was due to be discharged in four days. Which made happy but thought of leaving his sister alone made him pause. He got out of bed and walk to his sisters bed side. He grab her hand and rub her head. She look so defenseless in the hospital bed. He was pulled out his thoughts by the voice outside the door. He could tell that on was his aunt May's voice and the other one is uncle Ben. He walked closer to door and listen to the conversation.

"There's not an easy way to tell you this but there is only a five percent chance that your niece will wake up out of her a coma and it might be time for you to think about pulling the plug."the doctor said in most sympathetic voice he could muster

Aunt May began to cry and uncle be asked

"But Peter woke up and he had the same odds. So, how can you tell us to give up on our niece?"

"Well, Peter woke up earlier. So, the the odds were in his favor that he didn't have brain damage. But Amber as been in coma for a year and that as sever impact on the brain. She will have to go though the same physical therapy Peter did but it will be ten times harder. There's even a possibility that she may never walk again. She also will have various mental problems from car accident and from the brain swelling. She could lose one or more of her sense and/or lose most of her memories. Just keeping her alive will cost you thousands of dollars not including all the therapy she will have to do if she does wake up. I would say it's a miracle that even Peter woke up. " the doctor answered

Peter took a step back away from the door and let conversation process in his head. They were talking about killing his little sister. Killing hiss defenseless sister who hasn't even experience life. He wouldn't let them and he would give anything up for his sister. He went back to Amber bedside and tuck her in.

" I love you so much Amber." he whisper in her ear

He put the zebra in her other arm and grab her hand. He rub her head and continue to say

"Everything going to be alright."

Tears started to fall down his face and no matter how he tried they wouldn't stop. He was going to lose his sister not today but eventually he would. As this thought haunted his mind. Something amazing happen he felt her squeeze his hand. It was faint but it was there and the tears stop. There was only one word that was on his lips

"Amber!"


End file.
